


Feisty

by masulevin



Series: Northern Lights [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biotics (Mass Effect), Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Custom Female Ryder | Sara, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Game(s), Smoking, Spanking, Synthesis Ending, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin
Summary: A few days after their last encounter, James runs into Avery on the Alliance base in London. She gives him an offer he just can't refuse.





	Feisty

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my and I'm on fire  
> Oh my body's burning up  
> Oh my god the way you work  
> Those hips, those thighs, your lips, your body go  
> "Feisty" by Jhameel
> 
> These guys do indeed have their own [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/hufflescruff/playlist/6VCnZObvq4ww8zGfUQHPEL). Send help.

The last thing he expected to see at the London Alliance base, after hours of meetings, was a familiar shock of red hair. He almost keeps walking -- surely lots of women dye their hair that particular color, especially after Shepard’s sacrifice, and surely the neat regulation bun couldn’t belong to the same woman he’s suddenly remembering naked and flushed beneath him -- but then she turns slightly, exhaling a cloud of smoke, and he can see the familiar scars on her cheek.

He alters his course to head her way, crossing the expanse of grass between them with long steps. She glances over her shoulder just as he reaches speaking distance, and he watches as her lips curl into a smile at the sight of him. She looks him up and down, slowly, the same way she had at the club, and he does the same.

“I should have known I’d see you here,” he remarks, plucking her cigarette from her fingers just as he had in her apartment. 

She just arches her eyebrows at him and pointedly glances at the name on his chest. “Major Vega. Get your own smokes.” She reaches to take her cigarette back from him, but he holds it just out of her reach. She narrows her eyes at him, but her lips are still twisted up at the corners.

“Why would I do that,  _ Lieutenant,  _ when I can just take yours?” He takes a long drag as she waits, dragging it out just to tease her, before passing it back.

She rolls her eyes at him, but she’s still smiling, and she doesn’t turn away from him. “Should I salute you now?”

“Only if that’s something you’re into,” James offers, pleased to have someone to flirt with again. He’s been spending too much time with Sam, and she’s impervious to his charms for several obvious reasons. Avery blushes a little, and his smirk grows as he adds, “I am more than happy to play along.”

Avery coughs out a laugh. “Not exactly, no, but if  _ you _ have orders for me, I’m more than willing to obey.” She pauses and flicks ash off the end of her cigarette while James lets her words sink in. She adds, “Sir,” like it’s an afterthought, and smirks up at him when his mouth drops open and no words come out.

He’s too hot, suddenly, all the blood in his body either rushing to his cheeks or to his dick. When his brain catches back up with him, Avery’s finished her cigarette and is putting it out on the sidewalk with the heel of her boot. If he waits one more second, she’ll go back to work, and he’ll have missed his chance for a follow-up visit to her apartment.

“You busy tonight?”

It’s not the smoothest way he could ask, but she grins up at him anyway. “I’ll call you.” She takes a step back, still smirking, and glances around him at something before bringing her right hand up in a salute. He returns it out of habit, and she turns on her heel and marches away with her back straight and her shoulders square, and he stares at her ass until she disappears around the corner.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be, Major?” Hackett’s voice comes from just behind James, and he jumps to attention. Hackett waves his apology away with a chuckle. “At ease, Vega. You know the Ryder girl?”

James hesitates, remembering exactly how they met in the club, and finally nods. “We’ve met before, sir.”

Hackett nods. “I promoted her myself after the Battle of London. She led incursions against the Reapers and kept civilians safe until Shepard went into the Crucible.” 

That would explain some of the scarring, James supposes, and the general attitude of trying to enjoy the pleasures that she can find. He never pictured her in a combat role, but… every gun was necessary during those months on earth.

Only… “Wasn’t Ryder the name of that N7 who was dishonorably discharged for creating an illegal AI?”

Hackett grunts. “Her father. Last I heard, he joined up with the Andromeda Initiative. Fucked off to another galaxy and left her behind.” He shrugs and pats James on the back before heading off to do whatever errand dragged him out of his climate-controlled office. 

James stares off after Hackett, then turns and stares in the direction Avery went, and then sighs and stares up at the sky for a long moment with his hands on his hips.

When he woke up this morning, he knew exactly three things about the woman who picked him up in the club: first, that she was a biotic; second, that she smoked; third, that she liked it when he was rough. Now he knows her full name, rank, and more of her family history than he had any right to know without it coming from her own lips, and the ability to find out more with just a few minutes with his omnitool and security clearance.

He shakes it off and forces himself to start walking, heading for Sam’s apartment in the city. Maybe Avery actually will call him tonight, and he’ll be able to forget everything Hackett just said. Or… maybe he’ll call her and take her up on that offer she made that still makes his blood boil.

Maybe, maybe.

\---

James is four beers into an evening with Sam, his feet up on her table, a hundred and fifty credits in the red when his omnitool chimes with a message. Sam arches her eyebrows at him over her cards, and he can tell from the look in her eyes that she’s about to win this hand  _ and  _ that she knows exactly why he’s getting messages at almost midnight.

“Don’t give me that look,” he says, fixing her with a stern glare that she absolutely ignores in favor of sending him a shit-eating grin. He calls her bet even though he knows he shouldn’t, and takes the opportunity to check his messages.

_ > To: J. Vega _ _   
_ _ > From: A. Ryder _

_ > Subj: Free Tonight _

_ > You still in? _

When he looks up, Sam is still smirking at him, but her eyes look sad. The eerie green light that’s followed them all since Shepard’s sacrifice flares across her face and then disappears under her dark hair, and James heaves a heavy sigh.

He starts to type out a message to Avery to let her down gently when Sam starts shaking her head. “No, no, James… you go, have fun. I’ll still be here tomorrow.”

“Sam, I can--”

“I said  _ go _ , James.” She shows her hand -- it’s a flush, beating out his three of a kind -- and adds, “You can make it up to me by actually paying what you owe this time.”

He hesitates still. Sam’s been alone a lot since they made it back to London, and he doesn’t want to be the cause of any more loneliness. She tucks her hair behind her ears, and he can see the flash of green light again. It never seems to bother Sam, not even when it first started, not the way it upset everyone else. Even now, she glances down and watches with a tiny smile as the light flows down her left arm to her hand.

“You go have fun. You can tell me all about it tomorrow when you buy me breakfast.” She looks back up and winks at him, and he finally nods his acceptance before messaging Avery back to let her know he’s on his way. 

Sam walks him to her front door to say goodbye, and he kisses the top of her head before he leaves. She watches him walk down the steps before she shuts and locks the door, and James tucks his hands into his pockets as he starts the ten-minute walk to Avery’s house.

The closer he gets, the more excited he becomes, barely suppressing the ridiculous urge to start jogging as he rounds the final corner onto her street. The hunger that her earlier invitation inspired in him starts to grow again, ideas running through his mind of the things they can do together if she’s as willing as she seemed on the base.

He walks up the steps to her front door and knocks on it before he sees the little orange cat sitting at its base. The cat stares up at him, ears back, but doesn’t otherwise move or make a noise. James stares right back, head tilted to the side, trying to remember if he saw a cat the last time he was here or if he was just too focused on Avery to notice.

The lock disengages and Avery opens the door. The cat leaps between her feet, running full-speed down a dimly lit hallway and into what looks like a kitchen. Avery doesn’t react to it, just stepping back to let James walk in the rest of the way.

“Uh. Was that your cat?” James feels dumb as soon as the question slips free, but Avery’s light laugh makes up for the question as she shuts the door behind him.

“Yeah. Jonesy.” Avery leads the way down the hall after the cat in question and flips the light on when she steps into the kitchen. Jonesy is sitting on the counter next to her sink, and he meows at full volume when he sees the two humans. “I figure, he survived on his own for the last year. The least I could do is give him somewhere warm to live and some food to eat.” The cat meows again, then looks at James and flicks his ears back. His next meow sounds more like a growl, so James freezes in the middle of the kitchen.

Avery pulls two beers out of her fridge and tosses one to James. He catches it easily and waits as she scoops some food into a bowl for the cat. Finally satisfied, Jonesy turns his attention from James to the bowl, and James walks further into the room and opens his drink.

“Enjoying your time in London, James?” Avery opens her can too and leans against the little table, standing just far enough away from him that he can’t easily reach out to touch her. She maintains eye contact as she drinks, and he does the same.

“Some of the locals are very friendly,” he says. Avery’s eyes sparkle when she laughs, crinkling just a bit at the corners.  _ Dios,  _ he wants to kiss her. She’s beautiful.

She takes another deep drink of her beer before putting it on the table behind her. She reaches up and pulls a band out of her hair, letting the long red strands fall free around her shoulders. James stays silent even as his heart picks up at the promise in her gaze, heat pooling deep in his stomach. 

“Sounds like I have some competition,” she says, still grinning at him. She pushes her hair over her shoulders and then moves her fingers to the button of her shirt, slowly undoing each one until she can remove it entirely. She folds it carefully and drapes it over one of her chairs, then looks back up at James from under her lashes. “Any ideas for me?”

James puts his own drink down on the counter and crosses his arms over his chest. He takes his time with this, playing her game, eyes tracing down over her form. She has more scars than he remembers seeing the other night, ones he knows come from skin meshes and stitches and husk claws that got too close. He barely registers them, though, distracted as he is by the lace covering her breasts and the jeans resting low on her hips. One of her hands rests on the waistband, slim fingers waiting to take her pants off too.

He swallows hard and tracks back up her body to meet her eyes. “Take those off,” he says, trying to push his voice into a commanding tone.

She arches a brow at him and obeys… very slowly. He didn’t even know it was possible for someone to take a pair of jeans off that slowly, but she does, pushing them over her hips until they fall down to her knees and she can simply kick them away. 

When she stands back up, James leans away from the counter. “Come here,” he says, and she does, stepping across the tile to him on bare feet. He reaches out for her, slipping his hand into her hair at the base of her skull, looking for and quickly finding the sensitive spot around her amp port. 

She whimpers at the contact and stumbles, falling against his chest as he rumbles a laugh. He presses harder against the spot with his thumb, and she grabs his shirt with both hands as she presses her forehead against his chest. He keeps up the steady pressure and slides his other hand down her back to her ass, squeezing it until she arches up on her toes for more contact.

He tightens his grip in her hair and pulls her back so she’ll meet his gaze. She does, opening her eyes slowly; they’re already dark and clouded with lust, and his dick hardens at the wanton way she rubs her hips against him.

“On your knees,” he says, surprised at the raspiness of his own voice. She blinks once and grins at him as she obeys, slipping free of his grip and kneeling easily at his feet. She doesn’t move, just waits with her hands on her thighs and her eyes glued to his.

She licks her lips and then bites the lower one when he grips his hardening dick through the thick material of his pants, her eyes zeroing in on the bulge along his thigh. He squeezes it again and then releases it to undo his belt and pants so he can pull it free.

She stares as he strokes himself, pulling the foreskin back to expose the reddened head to her hungry gaze.  _ Fuck,  _ how did he end up finding a girl like this by chance?

“Lick it,” he says, and she obeys again without hesitation.

Tilting her head so she can look up at him, she nuzzles against the underside of his shaft and then flattens her tongue against it to lick from root to tip. His breath catches in his throat as she twirls her tongue around the tip, eyes still locked on his, before she repeats the motion with a little sigh of her own.

“Avery…”

She leans back and grins. “Need something? Take it.”

James grips her hair at the root but hesitates before pushing for more. “If it’s too much…” he trails off, uncertain how to explain that he doesn’t want to hurt her, doesn’t truly want to control her, but she just smiles wider and rests her hands on his thighs instead of her own.

“I’ll tap on your leg,” she says, and gives three firm taps with her first two fingers to demonstrate, “or I’ll just tell you, later, when my mouth isn’t occupied.”

He nods at her, accepting, and the moment passes. He tightens his grip in her hair and grips the base of his cock with his other hand. His pants sag around his ass as he guides himself to her lips. “Open,” he says, and she obeys this order too, mouth dropping open to take him in.

He starts slow, not sure how far he can push her. He groans at the feel of her tongue rubbing against his dick, moving deeper into her mouth with each thrust. He uses his hand in her hair to guide her movements, and she just closes her eyes and relaxes around him until he’s able to fully bury himself inside her mouth and throat.

He swears and pulls her back so she can breathe. She coughs once, catching her breath, and then he repeats the motion, his free hand on the counter behind him to help him stay upright as pleasure shoots from his balls up his spine. 

“Oh, fuck,” he grunts out, holding her nose against his pubic bone for just a second too long. She coughs again and he releases her, an apology already on the tip of his tongue before she pulls away and sucks in a deep breath. A line of spit connects her lips to the head of his dick, and he stares as it breaks and drips across her chin instead.

The cat meows next to him, and he jumps away from it. Avery bursts into laughter as she wipes at her face, then reaches a hand up for James. He helps her back to her feet even as he glares at the cat, then the feeling of her warm fingers pushing his shirt up his stomach makes his attention snap back to her.

He doesn’t let her finish pulling his shirt off. Instead, he grabs her around the waist and hoists her over his shoulder. She’s heavier than she looks, but he can still hold her like she weighs nothing. She laughs wildly, legs flailing until she catches her balance with her hands pressed flat against her back.

He follows the same path they took their first night, away from that damn cat and up the stairs to her room, holding his pants up with one hand. He kicks the door closed behind him in case the cat gets any big ideas about following them and then takes a chance by slapping Avery’s ass before dropping her on her bed. 

Her moan turns into a giggle as she bounces on the mattress, and she rolls over like she did on their first night. He makes her wait again, taking the time to strip his clothes completely off. He leaves them in a pile by her bed and stands behind her, considering his next move, gently stroking himself as he gazes down at the expanse of bare skin available to him.

She’d moaned when he spanked her. Maybe… He grips her hips and yanks her up onto her knees. She moves with him, pressing against his hands, and he grinds against her while he palms her ass with both hands. She tenses the second she realizes what he’s going to do, but she doesn’t pull away or tell him to stop, so he just pulls his hand back and spanks her as hard as he dares. Her ass and thigh wobble where he strikes her, a red imprint blooming on the pale skin, and his groan is covered up by her louder moan.

She grinds backward, making him moan again, and he watches as she fists the sheets in her hands and stares at him over her shoulder. “Harder,” she says, and even though he was supposed to be giving the orders, he obeys her without hesitation.

He uses his other hand this time and spanks her other cheek. He watches, fascinated, as her eyes flutter shut and she bites her lower lip. Her toes curl and she shivers, pressing into him, and so he spanks her again… and then again… and then again until she’s a moaning mess on the bed, unable to support her own weight with her arms. 

His dick is hard and dripping precome onto the dark material of her panties when he grinds it against her, but he ignores it in favor of sliding his hand between her legs. She’s so wet from his attention that she’s soaked right through her underwear, and she howls through clenched teeth when he presses his knuckles into the wet fabric against her cunt.

He slides his other hand up her spine to the back of her neck, intending to grab a fistful of her hair but accidentally pressing against her amp port again instead. She bucks in his grip, and he pushes her down with his hand between her shoulder blades instead, using his other hand to slap her cunt without thinking about it.

She howls again. “ ‘m gonna come,” she gasps out, voice thready, and goosebumps break out over her skin as she shivers. “Please, please, James, I’m so close.” She twists her hips from side to side, desperately searching for enough friction to push her over the edge, and James nearly laughs.

“Already?” he asks, a shiver of pleasure going up his own spine as he watches her writhing under his touch. “I’ve barely touched you. I didn’t know you’d be so greedy.”

She groans -- either in agreement or in displeasure at his teasing, he can’t tell, but he also knows it doesn’t matter. She  _ needs  _ him, and now he’s just as desperate for her. She came at least twice last time -- maybe he can beat their record tonight.

He slaps her cunt again and then presses his fingers against her clit, rubbing in fast, tight circles until she starts to flail under his touch and a scream leaves her. It cuts out as she runs out of air, but he can still feel her twitching under his touch, so he keeps it up until she catches her breath again and starts to whine.

He releases her then, and she just collapses onto her bed. She doesn’t even try to turn over, and he chuckles to himself as he settles next to her. He stretches his legs out and rolls his shoulders, waiting until she finally opens her eyes and peers up at him.

Her eyes trace over his form, slowly moving from his mouth down to where his dick is still standing hard and proud. He grins at her and waits for her to say something.

She rolls onto her side and forces herself to sit up too. Her arms are shaking and that makes his grin grow even wider. She just frowns at him.

“You done already?”

“Nope,” he says, and he lets the “p” pop. She narrows her eyes at him, but waits until he adds, “You’re going to ride me until you come again.”

She opens her mouth but no sound comes out. Her hair is disheveled, some sticking out from his hands, and some is stuck to her cheek or her neck from her sweat. He wants to reach over and brush it back into order with his fingers, but he just waits for her to find her words.

“I can’t,” she says, but it isn’t a no, it isn’t a signal that she wants to stop their game.

“Yes you can,” he says, voice growing firmer. “And you’re going to.”

She purses her lips, but he can see the little shiver his words inspire in her. After only another moment of hesitation, she slides off of her bed and moves with unsteady legs to the nightstand. He watches, silent, as she digs around in the drawer for a second before pulling out a condom for him.

She rips the top of the package with her teeth, pauses, then smirks at him. “Hold still,” she says, “I have something to show you.”

This piques his curiosity, so he waits as she kneels between his legs once more. She meets his gaze and slips the condom into her mouth at the same time she grabs his dick in one hand. He twitches at her touch and at the immediate knowledge of what she’s going to do, and he holds his breath as she does what he’s only seen in an extranet vid or two.

She maintains eye contact as she rolls the condom on his dick with her lips and tongue, pushing it down until it covers him completely, then she bobs her head a few more times until the latex is coated in her saliva and properly applied.

When she’s done, she sits up, still gently stroking him with one hand, and beams up at his speechless face.

The silence stretches between them until he realizes she’s waiting for a reaction. “...shit,” he offers, eloquent as always, and she giggles as she climbs up onto the bed to straddle him, panties gone.

“Ready?” she asks, like this is the very beginning of their night together and she wasn’t just screaming as she came practically untouched.

He nods at her and, desperate to gain control back of the situation, leans back a bit onto his hands. “Get to it,” he says, and she winks at him before obeying.

She lifts herself up onto her knees and reaches between them with one hand to position his dick just so. She lowers herself back down very slowly, letting him stretch her inch by inch until he’s filling her and her entire weight is against his hips.

She rests both her hands on his shoulder and leans her head back, hair swinging freely down her back, and rocks her hips from side to side. He grunts as he slips just that much deeper into her waiting cunt, and he silently gives thanks for the condom taking away some of the sensation. He wants this to last -- he wants to make her do what he said, ride him until she comes, and then he wants to pin her down to the mattress and make her come one more time.

She starts to move without warning, little grunts escaping her as she begins to fuck him at a punishing pace. He plants his heels firmly on her floor and begins to fuck up into her each time she lowers herself; the first stroke makes her call out and lose her rhythm, but she finds it again and just begins fucking him harder in retaliation.

He holds still for as long as he can, gasping for breath as she continues to move like she was born for this, fucking hard with no signs of slowing down. When it’s too much to take, he falls flat on his back and grabs her hips to slow her down.

She fumbles, a whine falling from her lips as she has to find her rhythm again. She presses both hands flat on his chest, right over the tattoos on his pecs, and grinds against him. He grips her ass with one hand and holds on tight as she starts moving again, using the thumb of his other hand to rub against her clit.

His fingers slip through the wetness that covers them both, and he swears as her cunt grips him even tighter.

She’s chewing hard on her lower lip, so James takes a chance. He slaps her ass one more time and uses his firmest voice to command, “Come  _ now _ .”

And, wonder of wonders, she  _ does.  _ James watches with an open mouth and sweat forming between his back and the bed as she goes rigid above him and comes with a silent groan. She grits her teeth and tilts her head back and lets him flip her over without complaint.

They land at the very edge of the bed, and James sits back onto his heels to move Avery closer to the center without pulling out. She lets him arrange her how he wants, completely boneless, and finally rests her hands above her head. She opens her eyes when he doesn’t start moving right away, and their eyes meet as she smiles softly.

James’ heart thuds in his chest in a way he can’t completely blame on their activities at the way she looks at him. He leans down to cover up this  _ thing  _ that he suddenly feels and kisses her lips. It’s too soft, too gentle, and he nips at her lower lip to change the tone. She grunts at the pain and bites him back, tugging on his lip until he growls and pulls away.

She smirks at him. He glares right back.

He hesitates for another second before he runs his hands over her bare legs, across her stomach to her breasts. She presses her lips together and arches her back into his touch as he squeezes and teases her through her bra. His right hand continues its trail up her body to her neck, fingers lightly gripping until she opens her eyes and nods at him. She puts her hand over his and squeezes just enough to tell him how hard to hold her before releasing him. She puts both hands above her heads and wraps her legs tight around his waist.

She nods again, and he begins to fuck her once more.

He holds her still with one hand on her throat and the other on her hip, squeezing only hard enough to make her moan with each thrust. She closes her eyes and lets him take her, body still willing and wet around him. He can hear each wet slide of his dick into her, and he has to fight back against the orgasm clawing at his body.

It’s too much. It’s too much, and he releases her neck and hip to scoop her into his arms as he leans over her. He presses his face into her neck and pumps his hips, and she moves her hands to his back. She scratches him hard, and the pricks of pain make him growl and bite her shoulder hard enough to bruise, but he can’t bring himself to care.

If anything… he  _ wants  _ her to be marked as surely as she’s marking his back right now, so he follows that impulse and sucks a bruise into the very same spot. She scratches him harder in response hissing into his ear.

Their bodies are pressed so tight together that he can feel it when she starts to come for the final time. He turns his head so that his lips are pressed to her ear and talks her through it, slipping into Spanish without thinking about it or considering if she can understand him. He thanks her for finally coming, for being so beautiful, for being so goddamn sexy, for making this the best damn shore leave he’s ever had.

Lost in the sensations, she digs her nails into his shoulders until she draws blood.

He bites her shoulder again as he finally lets go, thrusting hard twice more before burying himself as deep as he can as his body tries, futilely, to fill her. He shivers through it, rocking against her body as she relaxes her grip on him and smooths her palms over his back instead.

The white flash of pleasure fades and he collapses onto her, making her grunt in surprise and then giggle. She puts one hand on the back of his head and rubs her fingers through the buzzed hair there, petting him softly as he comes down from his high.

He pulls out slowly and rolls to the side, throwing one arm over his face as he gasps for breath. The air of her house is cold against his sweaty skin, calming him down even more after everything. Unlike last time, Avery doesn’t get up right away. This time, she stretches her arms out over her head and sighs in what sounds like bone-deep contentment as her body starts to relax.

Silence stretches between them and James starts to worry that they’re both going to fall asleep here on top of her blankets. He pushes himself upright and removes the condom, tying it off and tossing it into the trash can he remembers from last time.

Avery’s voice surprises him enough that he jumps a little when he hears it. “I need a cigarette,” she’s saying, “but I can’t move my legs.”

James chuckles and looks over his shoulder at her. She peeks at him from under her arm and grins right back. “Then it sounds like my job here is done.”

“Mmm.” She purses her lips at him, but doesn’t correct him. She bites at the inside of her lip then, like she’s considering something, and James reaches out to rest a hand on her bare thigh without thinking about it. The muscle is trembling under his hand, so he massages gently as she finally says, “How long are you in London?”

He shrugs. “Not sure yet. I haven’t gotten my orders, so there’s no telling.”

She pushes herself up onto her arms so she can look him in the eye. “Well then, if you’re going to fuck me like  _ that  _ every time, consider this an open invitation.”

James arches his eyebrows at her. She looks serious, despite being clearly exhausted and well-fucked. His hand slips a little higher on her thigh, and she lifts her eyebrows right back. Instead of speaking, he just leans in and captures her lips with his, hoping that the kiss will give her an answer he can’t quite come up with right now. 

She sighs against his lips, and she’s smiling when he pulls away. She winks, once, and then pushes herself to her feet, heading straight for the bathroom. He watches her walk, completely naked except for the bra he never managed to remove, and decides to just lie back down until she comes back. She’ll let him bum a smoke if he asks, he’s pretty sure, and maybe he’ll come up with an answer to her offer in the meantime.

He stretches out and puts his head on her pillow, not at all concerned with getting dressed before she returns.

He’s asleep before she steps out of the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> [Talk to me on tumblr](http://ma-sulevin.tumblr.com).


End file.
